You Belong With Me: Naruto Style
by WhiteLaceLily
Summary: One Shot! Hinata, a musician, and Naruto, the high school football team's captain, are childhood friends. Naruto goes to prom with the popular, Sakura Haruno but will he leave with her... Based on the song 'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift. AU


**Hi this is Lily! This is my very first fic so please no flames. I know my spelling/grammar is bad so I don't need reminders. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! ****Kishimoto Masashi****-san does.**

**On with the story!**

You belong With Me: Naruto style

Chapter 1

Hinata's POV

Here I am looking through my window, into the very close window of my next-door neighbour. He is blond, 6'2", grade 11, captain of the high school football team, and one of the coolest guys in school. Name: Naruto Uzumaki. He is currently pacing around his room yelling into his phone. Probably at his girlfriend.

His girlfriend has pink hair, also in grade 11, captain of the cheerleading squad, and is also one of the most popular girls in school. She is all goody-goody nice to teachers, parents, and adults; and mean to everyone below her in social status. AKA: Me.

I am Hinata Hyuuga. I am the president of the student council, book club, and I participate in the coir. I'm never in the front, nope, I like to fade in the back of the group where nobody looks.

I have a little sister named Hanabi. She is in grade 8, and she, like every other little sibling there is, is annoying as hell. But I love her anyway.

Anyway back to Naruto... he is now at his desk, in front of the window, with his head in his hands. He looks up and smiles at me.

I mouth the words '_you okay?_'. He nods, saying he's fine but I can see it in his eyes. He is sad and lonely. I know because I have seen it in my father's eyes as well as my own.

I open my mouth to ask what's wrong but stopped when I saw him closing his curtains.

I look at the clock on my bedside table. It's 11:44pm.

'_I should go to sleep now, too, I guess.'_ I thought as I pulled my covers to my shoulders and turned off the lamp.

Little did Naruto know, is that every night when I'm asleep, he haunts- no, blesses my dreams with his face.

*Next Day* - School

It's lunch and I'm sitting here with some members of the book club, discussing future novels and other things I wasn't really listening to at the moment.

While they were chatting, my mind was on Naruto and last night. He told me one thing, his eyes told me another. I've known him sense first year of elementary but our friendship kind of went downhill a bit in middle school when he became popular. I didn't because of my shy behaviour. We still talk... just not at school. I just wish he would open up to-

My train of thought ended when a book club member spoke to me.

"So, back to earth? Or are you going to go back into orbit again?" She asked me when I finally looked up from the table I was sitting at.

"Pardon?" I asked in the polite speech I grew up with.

"Period 4 starts in 2 minutes and everyone went to get their books for class and you were just sitting there staring into space."

"Oh. Well thank you very much." I bowed before running to my locker.

Before I even got there, someone grabs me from behind. I would have yelped if they didn't cover my mouth.

I turn around to see Naruto with his goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi. Would you like to tell me why you grabbed me a minute before 4th period starts?" I asked with a small smile present on my face.

His grin grew wider before he grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the café across the street from the school, with me protesting the whole way there.

When we got our drinks and sat down, I was finally allowed to speak freely.

"Why did you drag me here? I have music right now!"I yelled my quiet yell.

"Come on! Your 10x better than anyone else in that class. You play the flute, piano, acoustic guitar, violin, AND sing. Why are you even in that class?"

"Because I love music!"

"Okay, okay. And to answer your question. Can't a guy spend time with his best friend?"

"Yeah, I guess." I said, "Oh! I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Last night when I asked if you were okay, you looked, I don't know, sad I guess. So I was wondering, what's wrong? Naruto, you know you can tell me anything."

'_There it was again!'_I thought,_ 'the same look in his eyes like last night!'_

"I-it was nothing, Really." He replied, "I got to go. One more thing, I was wondering... are you going to be at the prom tonight? Because, well you know, student council?"

"No, sorry. I have a music competition coming up soon, so I have to practice. Vice- president-san is in charge right now."

"Oh, okay. Bye."He sounded a little more sad the before.

"Bye."

*9:00pm*- Hinata's room

I look over to Naruto's room to see him dressed in a tux and trying to tie his tie. He calls for someone and Iruka-sensei, Naruto's adoptive father, walks in to see Naruto struggling with his tie.

Once that was done and Iruka-sensei left the room, I opened my window and through one of the pebbles, I keep on the ledge for times these, at his window signalling that I wanted to talk to him.

He opened his window and looked at me with his signature fox-like grin.

"You have fun for both of us, okay. And treat Sakura nicely. even if she is mean." I smiled.

"I will. and you practice hard so you can win the competition."

"I will."

"Well... I got to pick up Sakura. Bye!" He waved as he closed his window

"Bye."I waved back.

_'I hate lying to him.'_ I thought as I grabbed my song book and guitar.

Naruto's POV

*Prom 10:30pm* - School gym

I sat down at one of the tables provided after dancing with Sakura for an hour.

_ 'It's so boring without Hinata-chan here.'_ I thought as I took a sip of punch.

I look up to see Tsunade-baa-san, the principal, at the microphone onstage.

"Hello everyone! I'm hoping you like the dance so far?" She asked the crowd.

As a reply they cheered.

"Good, good. Well I have some one very special here to perform for us today. She is a student at this school. She may only be in grade 11 but is already accepted at Juilliard school of the arts!"

Murmurs were heard everywhere in the gym.

"Shhh!" Tsunade silenced the crowd, "As I was saying. She was accepted. When I found out I asked if she would perform for us today. And as you see from me being up here, she said yes. now give a warm welcome to the one and only Hinata Hyuuga."

My eyes widened as I heard Hinata-chan's name being called out, and as Tsunade was walking off stage Hinata-chan was walking on.

She was wearing a dark purple one strap gown that went to her feet. Natural make-up and her hair half up, half down. The outfit made her look gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eyes off her.

Hinata's POV

I walked onstage holding my guitar. I could feel the stares I was getting.

I put down my guitar and went to the piano.

When I was ready, I started to play the intro.

(Forever and always [piano version] by Taylor Swift)

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
And we caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
_

_Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me  
This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak  
I don't feel welcome anymore  
Baby, what happened? Please tell me  
'Cause one second it was perfect  
Now you're halfway out the door_

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said, forever and always  
Oh, oh  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always

Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest  
made you run and hide like a scared little boy?  
I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute  
Now I'm not so sure

So here's to everything, coming down to nothing  
Here's to silence that cuts me to the core  
Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute  
But I don't anymore

And I stare at the phone and he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when he said forever and always  
Oh, oh  
Oh, and it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always  


_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so  
Oh, oh_

Oh, back up, baby, back up,  
did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby, back up,  
did you forget everything?  
Back up, baby back up  
please back up, oh back up  
back u, baby back up

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always  
And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called  
And then you feel so low you can't feel nothin' at all  
And you flashback to when we said forever and always

'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong  
It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone  
I was there when you said forever and always  
You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always  
Yeah

Once I finished I heard people clapping, whistling, and cheering. All for me. I feel so happy. I up from the bench, grab my guitar again and walk up the microphone on the front of the stage.

"Hello everyone. I hope you like this next song. It's my most resent out of my songs and it's called 'You belong with me'."

Naruto's POV

The first song was beautiful. I hear her playing that song in her room sometimes. Right now I'm wondering what the next song is. I've never heard her talk about this one and he never played on that was called 'You belong with me'.

I hear her start playing.

(You belong with me by Taylor Swift)

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
she's upset, She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do  
_

'_Hey that happened last week with Sakura. I told Hinata about it.'_ I thought as I heard the first verse of the song.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  


'_I have a feeling this song is directed to me. Everything in the song so far sounds like Sakura and Hinata.'_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me, you belong with me  
_

My eyes widen at the this part. _'Is s-she confessing? Does she like me?'_ I start listening to the song's lyrics more carefully.

_Walk in the streets with you in your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know, baby?  
you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favourite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me  


I push through the crowd to the very front and look up at Hinata. She looks down to me. Her eyes are full of love.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know, baby?  
you belong with me, you belong with me  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

Before I realize what I was doing I was up on the stage kissing her. Quiet gasps could be heard around us and one big shriek from Sakura who, truthfully, I forgot was even at the dance.

Hinata's POV

When the song ended, I realize Naruto came up on the stage I front of me. Then a second later his lips gently pressed mine.

"So, what about Sakura?" I ask after we brake the kiss.

" What about her? She is not important any more, you are."

I smiled.

We walked off stage together. Once we got to one of the hallways in school, Sakura was heard stomping down the hall behind us

"GRRR!" A beat red Sakura came to us, "NARUTO! You BAKA! Are you really leaving me for... for that music freak!"

"She is not a freak! She's my closest friend! She actually listens to m-"

"OH stop it with the crap, Naruto! And you," She glares at me, "you stole my boyfriend and I'm going to make you pay."

She pulls her arm back as if to get a punch ready. I tense up getting ready for impact. But it never came.

I open my eyes to see Sasuke, one of Naruto's friends, holding her arm.

"Sasuke don't interfere!" She yells.

"I can and I will. The prom is lame so everyone(as in the group of popular people) is leaving. I came to get you."He said.

"Oh. okay." Sakura turns to me, "You will pay Hyuuga. You will pay!" she screamed as she was dragged away by Sasuke.

"One day I have to thank him."I heard Naruto, who was beside me the whole time, mummer.

"So, what about your popularity?" I said, turning to him and wrapping my arms around his neck, and his hands around my waist.

"What about it? You're just going to be more popular. The Juilliard student dating the football captain. I like the sound of that." He grinned, leaning down.

"Well I do too."

The End

**Thanks For reading! And again please no flames. **

**Review please!**

**BYE BYE! **

**Lily**


End file.
